Dude, I Told You So
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: While Sam and Dean are away on a hunt, the boys are left with Uncle Bobby. The lure of hunting becomes too much for Ben and well he finds himself in a spot of trouble. Based on a prompt by otkcp. Warning: Spanking of a minor...Don't like? Don't read! and as usual please remember to leave a review.


Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

AN: This is the second story in my Kempverse

**Prompts words: Hunt, Defiance , Cousins, **

**Implement: Wooden Spoon**

**Dude, I Told You So**

Sam and Dean were on an especially dangerous hunt and had left their sons Ben and Kemp with good old Uncle Bobby. At the moment the two boys were on the couch on the couch watching a football game. Well Ben was watching, Kemp was laid back with his grey eyes closed as though he were asleep. His long hair that was different shades of dark blond and light brown was mussed around his face. Ben cast a look at his cousin and rolled his dark brown eyes in annoyance. His dark brown was similarly styled to his dad's hair.

Ben gave his cousin a nudge and Kemp jerked upright. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Dude, I'm bored let's go do something," Ben said ignoring his cousin's annoyance.

"Like what?" Kemp asked suspiciously. Anything his cousin suggested was usually something that their dads or Bobby had forbidden them from doing.

"I say we go on a hunt," Ben suggested his eyes glittering excitedly.

"Dude weren't you there when Uncle Bobby told us not to," Kemp pointed out.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well Bobby's not here right now," Ben pressed.

Kemp decided to drop it. "You can go if you want. I'm gonna stay here. I don't want to face Bobby's wrath," Kemp said.

"Fine," Ben grumbled and headed out the door. "Idiot," Kemp said as the door closed.

...

Ben was careful to close the front door quietly and then sprinted off down the path. He'd heard Bobby talking his dad and uncle about a spirit that was haunting the local school. He grinned. It was perfect! He set off in the direction of the school. It was a weekend so nobody would be there.

When he arrived at the school building he picked the lock and removed the chain that kept the doors closed. He pushed them open carefully and snuck inside. He didn't close the door behind him. He'd walked a couple of feet inside the building when suddenly the doors slammed closed. "Shit," Ben said as tried with all his might to open the doors. They wouldn't budge. Ben turned around and pressed his back against the door. Damn! He'd only come here to investigate. It looked like he should've brought some sort of weapon with him.

Well he was here now, might as well have a look. He stepped forward a couple of paces. When nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief and carried on forwards. He moved down the corridor and stopped when he came to the first classroom. He opened the door and looked inside. Nothing appeared to be out of order. Unknown to him the spirit was watching him and decided to scare him. Ben jumped when he heard the fan turn on and quickly exited the room. "That was fucking scary," he muttered to himself before he kept going.

...

Bobby entered the house to find Kemp on the couch and Ben nowhere in sight. "Where's Ben?" he asked. Kemp paused wondering if he should tell Bobby what Ben was doing.

"Well here's the thing," he began.

"Go on," Bobby said folding his arms.

Just then Kemp's cell phone buzzed. He took it out and Ben's number flashed across the scene. Noticing this Bobby took the phone out of his surrogate nephew's hands and flipped it open.

**Dude, I'm at the school. There's a serious pissed off spirit here and I could really use some help!** appeared on the screen. It was a text message from Ben.

"That idgit," Bobby growled. He shoved Kemp's phone back into his hand. Muttering to himself he grabbed an iron poker from the fireplace and shoved several rounds of buck shot filled with rock salt into a gun.

"Stay here," he ordered Kemp.

Bobby hurried out of the door and jumped into his truck. As he was starting the engine his found himself thinking that Ben was just like his father. Dean had pulled stunts like this when he was a thirteen year old too.

...

The surly hunter pulled his truck up in front of the school and leapt out. When he tried to open the doors he found that he was no use. Summoning all of his strength he gave the doors a good solid kick. They flew open and Bobby stepped cautiously inside. He turned at the sound of the doors slamming behind him but didn't let it faze him.

Carry the iron poker in one hand and the gun loaded with buckshot in the other Bobby set off in search of Ben. While Bobby was searching he thought to himself that maybe it was time to the old spoon out of retirement.

Just then Bobby collided with a solid mass that was definitely not a spirit. "Oof," he spluttered as he caught hold of whoever had just come running at him. He looked down and saw a mass of dark brown hair. It was Ben.

Ben looked up at Bobby and smiled sheepishly up at him. Just as Bobby opened his mouth to reprimand him for his lack of judgement he caught sight of the spirit over Ben's shoulder. He shoved the dark haired thirteen year old behind him and raised his gun.

The spirit was a man who looked to be about in his fifties and was wearing a janitor's uniform. He stopped short when he saw the iron and gun in the hunter's hand.

"Look man, I wasn't actually going to do anything to the kid. I was just gonna scare him," he began, "you know these kids just don't respect the school that I've been taking care of my whole life."

Bobby eyed the spirit warily before slowly putting his weapons down. He turned around and gave Ben a shove in the direction of the front doors.

...

The car ride back to Bobby's was spent in silence. Ben knew that he was in trouble. He really should've listened to his cousin.

When they arrived back Bobby got out of the truck and entered the house without looking back. Ben didn't move for a while. He really didn't want to get out of the truck. However he knew he was just prolonging the inevitable and with a resigned sigh clambered out of the truck and walked slowly into the house.

Upon entering he saw his surrogate uncle standing by the door the kitchen. Bobby pointed towards the kitchen and Ben slouched into the room. "Over the table now," Bobby said firmly. Ben did as he was told. He was about to put his hands out when he heard Bobby clear his throat. He looked behind him and saw Bobby standing there with his arms folded an expectant look on his face. Ben groaned inwardly and dropped his faded black jeans and blue boxer shorts to the floor and leaned over the table.

Bobby went to the draw that the wooden spoon, which he had so often used on the boy's father, was kept. He took it out and walked over to where Ben was silently waiting for his punishment.

He raised the spoon and brought it down sharply on Ben's naked ass with a resounding THWACK.

As soon as the first smack landed Ben gritted his teeth against the impulse to cry out as tears ran down his face.

Bobby gave him twelve more sharp whacks that left his behind a bright red colour and then allowed the teenager to pull his jeans and boxers back up.

Ben turned to look at Bobby.

"Learned your lesson boy?" Bobby asked in a stern fatherly voice.

"Yes sir," Ben replied.

Bobby nodded, satisfied and then drew Ben into a hug. Ben wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist.

After a while Bobby stood back and sent the dark eyed teenager back out to the lounge.

Kemp was still on the couch when Ben came in. He had heard his cousin being punished and gave him a look.

"Dude, I told you so."


End file.
